Sweet Dreams
by Bardess of Avon
Summary: The awful reality behind Adventure Time. Not for the faint of heart.


A/N: I have absolutely no idea if this has ever been done before. I got my inspiration from a picture I saw on tumblr captioned "The terrible truth behind Adventure Time". I believe the original poster was lyzholderBLAAAGH (thank you, **redexted**!), so all credit there must go to him/her.

This is a little dark. And by a little I mean a lot. So...yeah.

Finally, if you have any questions about any of the characters, please let me know!

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing you see is mine.

* * *

It was an accident.

They were just playing in the water. He loved to play in the water. Jake came up for air, splashing and panting and waiting for the boy he loved so well to join him.

Finn never came up for air.

He hit his head on a rock on the dive down. The blow to his head added to the amount of time his brain had been deprived of oxygen before Jake pulled him up put him in what the doctors call "critical condition". He is in a "coma", a word that means a sleep so deep it's almost death.

He's been in the coma for four months.

.

People come to visit him.

Ben, Finn's little brother, visits him every day after school. Well, _visit_ is a bit of a loose term; mostly he just sits and plays games on his iPhone. Jake figures he doesn't know what else to do, and playing games helps.

Bonnie, his old babysitter who smells like bubblegum and on whom he has a crush, is Finn's most frequent visitor. Sometimes she comes with Marceline, his other old babysitter. Sometimes they fight while he sleeps. Sometimes they hold hands. Sometimes Marceline comes by herself and plays her guitar. Jake thinks it's more for her benefit than for Finn's, even if Finn always did like singing with her. Still, she has a hypnotic voice, and Jake thinks that maybe, just maybe, Finn might be able to hear it, too.

His friend from school, Lindsey Susan Price—or as Finn always referred to her, LSP—likes to come say hi. She gossips about how Jessica's cheating on Tony and whines about how Brad moved on too quickly after they used to eat chili cheese fries together and complains about her parents and brags about how lumpin' good her body looks. She annoys a lot of people, but Jake likes her because she always brings her mom's delicious sandwiches and gives some to him.

LSP isn't the only one who brings food. Thea, Finn's neighbor from Texas, always bakes apple pies for his family, and sometimes she drops off a slice for Jake. "For the brave watchdog," she says with a loving pat to his head.

Finn's other, creepier neighbor also visits. Lonely and bored, Dr. Simon Petrikov spends too much time hanging around Finn's room, rambling about the girls he's met and the antics of his bird, Gunter. He's still trying to woo Bonnie, who reminds him of his ex, Betty, but he honestly has a better chance of marrying Gunter. Jake feels kind of sorry for him, but mostly he just gets annoyed whenever Simon comes over and tries to be friends.

There are a few other, less memorable friends who drop by once in a while. There's a big guy who seems to make a mess every time he visits. There's a shorter, squeakier guy who smells like mint. Sometimes a weird girl drops by, coming and going so quickly she might as well be a ghost.

There is another girl who comes to visit, and often—a petite redhead who lashes out at everyone that talks to her, looks at her, or is even in the same room as her. When she looks at Finn, however, she changes from the fiery redhead who scares the nurses out of the room to a blushing teenager who seems afraid to sit too close to Finn's bed. She _likes_ Finn, and Jake wishes Finn would come out of the coma if only to see how adorable her blush is.

Sometimes, people Jake barely remembers or doesn't know at all come to visit. They don't usually stay for long.

And then there are the times when no one comes to visit, when the halls of the uncomfortably clean hospital go dark and quiet and not even the nurses come in to bother Finn. These are the times when it is just Finn and Jake. Just like old times. Jake will crawl onto the bed and curl up at Finn's feet, somehow hoping that this tradition will bring Finn back to life. He wonders what goes on in Finn's head. He wonders if _anything_ goes on in Finn's head. He wonders if Finn is _here_, if he can hear the confessions whispered in his ear and feel the gentle touches of hands; or if he's in some place in his mind too deep to be reached by whispers and touches.

Most of all, he wonders if Finn is ever going to come back.


End file.
